My Girlfriend Is A Robot
by FirefliesInTheDusk
Summary: Sheldon Lee is a young inventor who wishes for a companion or even a girlfriend.He get's asked to work as an assistant by Nora Wakeman. Accepting the job,he learns that Ms.Wakeman is in the process of creating a robot,a female robot she name XJ-9. Finally activated,Sheldon becomes her first friend though after awhile his feelings for her change as he's with her.
1. Chapter 1 Assistant

**My Girlfriend Is A Robot**

**Chapter 1: Assistant**

In Wood shop class, Sheldon Lee was working on his project for the science fair that's coming up next week. He was putting the finishing touches for his laser beam.

'It's going to be great!' Sheldon thought. After he finished, he took it outside where he strapped it on his bike and rode back home. He put his bike in his garage where he also called it his lab. It was full of his inventions and tools.

He placed his laser on a table where he put a glass case over it to protect it.

He then went to work on building a replica of his favorite hero Captain Crush. It was coming out great though he wished he can make it fly.

The next day at school at lunch time, he sat with a couple of guys from his science class. They weren't his friends but he did talk to them from time to time. After a few minutes they left him by himself as they were going to work on the science lab to finish their group project for the science fair. They knew Sheldon was building his own project alone so they didn't want their competition to see what they were building. Sheldon didn't really cared what they were building but he did wish their was someone to talk to about his project. Someone who he tell "My laser that I am entering for the science fair is coming out great!" or "I just added the finishing touches yesterday! Now all I need to do is test it out and it will be ready for the science fair!" Then the other person would respond with "Really? That's great Sheldon! I can't wait to see it at the science fair! You'll win first prize for sure!" Something like that. It's all he ever wishes for. A companion or maybe even better! Maybe a girlfriend? Though he can't imagine what kind of girl would be interested in him or in all the things he does and likes. That would be just a dream.

As school was over, he went back home and decided to test out his laser beam. He first used it to see if it could cut through wood by using a wooden board. He pushed the button and the beam cut through it. The he tried a brick wall, a concrete wall, and and a wall entirely of metal. It worked! It was able to cut through everything! He got very happy as his invention really did work! He was too happy to make him realize that there wasn't anyone to share it with. He decided to put his laser away and go to bed early.

A week passed and the day finally came for the science fair!

Sheldon was really happy and excited! Especially because a lot of real scientists were around to check out the inventions and judge them. He hoped that they like his laser beam.

When they came to see his, Sheldon turned on his laser beam and shot it at a brick wall and metal wall he placed around his area. They all clapped.

"Amazing! A good use of breaking through strong objects!" One of the scientists said. She was an old and short woman named Nora Wakeman. A well known scientist who was known to creating robots and was known as prodigy when she was 14.

Sheldon was happy to hear her words.

Once they left, he took out his lunch from his backpack. A tuna sandwich and a bottle of grape soda. As he ate his lunch his eyes wandered around looking at the competition. Everyone did built great inventions!

Soon enough it was time to announce the winners.

"3rd place goes to...Sheldon Lee! For his laser beam!"

Sheldon was surprised. He was hoping to be first. He went up towards the stage and accepted the ribbon.

"Second place goes to...Archie! For his solar paneled t.v."

"First place goes to...Gerald! For his Toxic water cleaner!"

"Congratulations all you three for such great inventions!"

Everyone clapped.

Sheldon then went outside to put his third place laser beam on his bike. Before he can leave, someone called out his name. He turned around to see it was the scientist from before, Nora Wakeman.

"Good! You didn't left, Sheldon!" she said happily.

"Hello, Ms. Wakeman! Is there something you need from me?"

"Ah yes! Your invention was so great that it reminded me when I started inventing things with defense mechanisms. So I wanted to ask you if you like to be my assistant?"

"Me? As your assistant?!"

"Yes! So what do you say?"

Sheldon thought about it for a while and then decided. "I accept!"

"Good! Meet me at my place tomorrow after school!" she told him as she handed him a card with her name, address, and number.

He took it and rode back to his place all excited. Working with an actual scientist will be great experience for him.

* * *

The next day, after school, he rode his bike all the way to Nora Wakeman's home.

As he parked his bike right outside her home, he was suddenly pulled into to the bushes.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sheldon asked.

"What's going on is that you were about to just walk into Ms. Wakeman's house!" a little boy said.

"Of course I am going to her home! She invited me yesterday!"

"Woah! Seriously!? You must be really brave!"

"Huh?" Sheldon asked in confusion. 'Who was this little boy and what kind of problems does he have with Ms. Wakeman?' he thought.

"Tuck! What are you doing?" A boy who looked the same age as Sheldon came up to them both.

"Don't tell me you are again trying to 'warn' people not to go to Ms. Wakeman's house?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Tuck!" he said as he was mad at him. "You are not suppose to do that remember? You'll get in trouble by Ms. Wakeman again!"

"So what!? Later on he'll thank me for saving him!"

"You are not saving anyone if you are just going to stop them from going to Ms. Wakeman's house! Now go home!" he said as he pointed to the direction of their home which was right next door. Tuck angrily mumbled to himself and walked back home.

The teen looked at Sheldon. "Sorry about my little brother Tuck. I'm Brad by the way."

"I know. We have the same classes at school together."

"Really? I guess I really don't know everyone in my class. So what's your name?"

"Sheldon Lee."

"Nice to meet you Sheldon Lee! So do you have business with Ms. Wakeman or something?"

"Yeah. I am going to work as her assistant from now on."

"Really? Well good luck! Come hang out with me sometimes when you are not busy, alright?"

"Thanks! And sure!" Sheldon said happily. He felt like he just made a knew friend.

"Well see ya, Sheldon!" Brad said as he began to leave.

"Later, Brad!"

Sheldon felt quite happy. He went back walking to Ms. Wakeman's home. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. An explosion was heard inside. Alarmed, Sheldon went inside.

"Ms. Wakeman! Are you alright?! Ms. Wakeman!" he said running through her house. He went upstairs and saw an open door with smoke coming out and Ms. Wakeman trying to put it out using a fire extinguisher. As soon as she finished she noticed Sheldon standing in the hall.

"Sheldon, you're here!"

"Yeah. Hello Ms. Wakeman. What's going on?"

"Well my project that I have been working on went wrong. I guess I still need to keep on working on a new calculation to get it right."

"What you making?" Sheldon asked as he walked towards her.

"Here. I'll show you," she said as she brought him into the room. She lead him towards a blueprint on the table."

When Sheldon looked at it, he was completely amazed.

"What is it?" he asked sounding astonished.

"A robot. I've been working on her for more than four years now. She still needs more things before she is completed. I call her XJ-9."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Robot

**My Girlfriend Is A Robot**

**Chapter 2: Robot**

Sheldon rode his bike coming from Radio Shed, picking up the parts that Nora Wakeman needs for XJ-9. Back at her place, he settles his bike outside and carries the parts.

"Ms. Wakeman, I'm back!" he yells out once he's inside. He goes into the room she's working in.

She was putting some devices in the head.

"I'm back, Ms. Wakeman."

"Did you get all the parts?"

"Yeah. Every single one of them and you also got a 50% discount card for being a 7 year buyer."

"Thanks!"

She got one of the parts and began placing it in the head.

"So what is it for?" Sheldon asked

"To hold the multiples disks inside her."

"Disks?"

"Yes. Each disk will get her to be able to speak several different languages."

"Wow! That's amazing! You really putting in a lot in XJ-9!"

"Of course! I want her to be the best robot I ever created."

"I can see that! You added so much in her! Have you decided how will she sound like?"

"Yes! She will sound like a young teenage girl."

"Teenage girl? You're designing her to be like a teenager?"

"Yes."

"But what about all those defense mechanisms she has in her? I thought you wanted to build some kind of robot hero?"

"And she will be and designed as a teenager."

"I see. Well I hope she comes out looking cool!"

* * *

Weeks passed by as Sheldon was Nora Wakeman's assistant. Even though it was a lot of work like cleaning after her mess from explosions or stains from oil, he even cleaned and polished some of the parts of XJ-9 before Ms. Wakeman placed them in her.

He hoped that Ms. Wakeman finish XJ-9 soon. He got excited every time Ms. Wakeman finished placing a part in XJ-9.

At Ms. Wakeman's place, she wasn't home. She left a note on her door for Sheldon letting him know that she is out running errands and won't be back till 5 o clock. As Sheldon was about to leave back home instead, Brad called out his name.

"You want to hangout at the time being till Ms. Wakeman comes back?" Brad asked him.

"Sure!"

"Alright. Anything you like to do?"

"Well, I don't really know. You caught me by surprise."

"What were you going to do?"

"Going home to finishing up building a few inventions of mine."

"Inventions. Can I see them?"

"Sure!"

As they were both about to leave to Sheldon's place, Tuck came running towards them.

"Hey guys! I want to come too!" he pleaded.

"What? Not afraid that Sheldon may be brainwashed by Ms. Wakeman?" Brad said jokingly.

"No! I'm bored and I am not allowed to leave the yard unless I am with you!"

Brad looked at Sheldon. "Is it okay he comes too?"

"Sure. It's fine with me!"

"Yay!" Tuck said excitedly.

"So what do you guys mean about Ms. Wakeman brainwashing me?" Sheldon asked as they walked to his place.

"Oh is just Tuck believes Ms. Wakeman brainwash you to be her servant," Brad told him.

At Sheldon's place, they went into his garage checking out all the gadgets he created. He let them use them except he can't let Tuck touch any laser or weapon like object, rule by Brad.

They were having so much fun using Sheldon's gadgets. His rocket shoes, net launcher, laser beams (that only Brad got to use), telescopes, time machine, and more.

Once it was close to being 5 o clock, they went back to Nora Wakeman's front yard. Sheldon said goodbye to them and went inside Ms. Wakeman's home.

She was already adding the parts she needed into XJ-9.

"Hello, Ms. Wakeman!"

"Hello Sheldon. Can you hand me the red box above the the second shelf from the back of the room?"

Sheldon walked towards the shelves and found the box she was asking for. He handed it to her but she didn't take it yet. He noticed she was wearing black goggles. What she was doing was making a bright blue electric light appear. Sheldon turned the other way so his eyes wouldn't get blinded. It took a few minutes for Ms. Wakeman to finally take the red box. Inside it were thin blue wires.

After an hour, Ms. Wakeman finally stopped.

"What did you added in XJ-9?" Sheldon asked.

"Something than can let her stretch up to more than 200 feet."

"Wow! That's fantastic!"

"Indeed. Please give XJ-9 a polishing while I go write this in the book."

"Okay," Sheldon said. He got a rag and some polishing oil. While polishing XJ-9, Sheldon couldn't help but notice how amazing and cool she was coming out. "Oh I hope you are completed soon! I can't wait to meet you. Hopefully we can become good friends!" Sheldon said excitedly. Finished, he went to look at the blue prints of XJ-9. According to the blueprints, she can fly, is strong and run fast. She also has rockets in her pigtails and wings. There's a lot of things she can do and a lot of things she has inside. Under the blueprint he was looking at were a few others that showed more things XJ-9 had in her and still needed to be added.

'Wow! And this took Ms. Wakeman more than four years?! I'm impressed! This makes me really eager to want to meet XJ-9!' he thought to himself as he smiled and looked at XJ-9.

* * *

Finished with his work at Ms. Wakeman's home, he went back to his home and lay on his bed. He couldn't help but think how exciting it will be to see XJ-9 completed. He wondered how she will sound like and what she'll be like. Ms. Wakeman told him that she'll have a personality of here very own so he hoped that he would be able to become friends with XJ-9!

Feeling wide awake, Sheldon decided to draw his own type of robot he would like to create. Something that will look heroic and super cool. He decided to keep this as an idea for when he finally had the equpment to build something like it someday.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hello, How are you?

**My Girlfriend Is A Robot**

**Chapter 3: Hello, How Are You?**

Sheldon rode his bike back home as he was just coming back from Ms. Wakeman's place. This time he did nothing but ride his bike around town getting all the parts that she needed and helping her give tools. She was quite in a hurry since she finally figured out a few things she did wrong and went onto to fixing it. She was really happy and excited today especially since she was finally going to finish a major part in XJ-9.

Right in his room, he plopped onto his bed and rested for the night.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG! RRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG!_

The sound of his phone going on woke up Sheldon. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sheldon! It's Nora Wakeman! I need you to come to my place right now!"

Sheldon looked at the clock seeing it was 4:17 in the morning. "Why this early in the morning?"

"Because it's Saturday and you don't have school today!"

Sheldon just groaned. "Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Good! Now hurry!"

Sheldon hanged up the phone and went putting on his clothes.

He rode his bike through the dark streets with only the lamp posts as his only light. Luckily there isn't anyone this early out so it was easy and fast to get to Ms. Wakeman's place.

At Ms. Wakeman's place, Sheldon walked into her home and into the room she was in. As soon as he came in Ms. Wakeman pulled him by the sleeve and gave him a video camera.

"Make sure to record everything that's going to happen right now!" she told him.

"Why?! What's going on?!"

"I am going to activate XJ-9!"

"Seriously?! She's ready to activate?!"

"Yes! Exciting isn't it?" she said happily. "Now turn on the camera and push the record button when I tell you to!"

"Okay!" Sheldon was feeling excited and nervous to actually get to see XJ-9 on.

"Now Sheldon! Start recording!"

Sheldon quickly pushed the button and the camera began recording.

"Right now I am going to activate my newest robot! XJ-9!" she said as she looked in the camera. She went to XJ-9 and did something inside XJ-9's chest that made a click sound.

Sounds began to be heard as XJ-9's pigtails began to move and her eyes open.

"She's waking up!" Nora Wakeman said excitedly.

Sheldon was also feeling excited.

More gear sounds began to be heard as XJ-9 began to move her fingers, arms and hands. XJ-9 stood up from the table. She looked around her and at her hands as she saw herself. She then moved her legs. She looked up at her pigtails as she moved them. She then looked at Nora.

"Hello, XJ-9!" Nora said happily.

"Hello," she said back. Her voice really did sounded like a young girl.

Sheldon was completely astonished.

XJ-9 then got off the table and tried to stand. She wobbled a little but stood. She then to took her first steps.

"Oh her first step!" Nora squealed.

XJ-9 then walked next to Nora.

"Who am I?" she asked.

"You are a robot named XJ-9. That I, Nora Wakeman, created."

"I see! So that makes you my mom!"

"Yes Exactly!"

"It's nice to meet you mom!"

"It's nice to meet you too, XJ-9!"

XJ-9 then turned to Sheldon. "And who's that?" she said as she pointed to him.

"That's Sheldon," Nora told her. "He's my assistant. He has helped me in a lot of ways even going out to get the parts I needed to be able to create you."

"Hi, XJ-9!" Sheldon said nervously.

"Hello, Sheldon!"

Nora Wakeman then looked at the camera. "Five years of creating XJ-9 and now she is complete!"

After that Ms. Wakeman began showing all the things XJ-9 had in her. It took four hours of recording.

"Ms. Wakeman, you think we can take a break now. I haven't had breakfast so I feel hungry right now." Sheldon said sounding exhausted.

"Oh alright," she said. "Buy us some some breakfast while I show XJ-9 her room!"

"Okay!" Sheldon said and went out and onto his bike.

"Follow me,XJ-9!"

Ms. Wakeman leaded XJ-9 to her room located up the stairs. She opened a door and showed XJ-9.

XJ-9 took a look into the room. "Mom, what's with all these monitors?"

"They're to let you know when danger is coming. When there is, you go and use the defense mechanisms in you to defeat them."

"How do I use the defense mechanisms?"

Nora took out a manual book. "With this! I made this while I was creating you so you would know how to use everything in you!"

"Thanks!" XJ-9 said as she took the book. "Now about my room..."

* * *

Sheldon came back bringing pancakes, donuts and orange juice. It took him a while but he made it!

When he went inside Nora's home, he was surprise to hear yelling from Ms. Wakeman and XJ-9. They were arguing with each other.

The last thing he heard was the door slamming.

Ms. Wakeman then came walking down stairs angrily and went into the kitchen. Sheldon followed her and then set breakfast on the table. She took out her breakfast and so did he and they both just ate quietly while Ms. Wakeman looked mad.

When they finally finished, "Ms. Wakeman, did you and XJ-9 had a fight?"

"It's her! I built her, created her and what does she want? A decorative room with no monitors!"

"And what's wrong with that? You did created her with the mind of her own and specifically a teenager. So of course she want what any teenage girl would want, a room with her own style in it."

"But I designed her also to be a hero! So those monitors have to stay!"

"I didn't say you should remove them, you two just need to comprise. Let her decorate the way she wants the room but with keeping the monitors."

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Well then can you go out and buy what a teenage girl needs?"

"Why me? You should it! Especially since she was just born as her mother you should get her her first gifts!"

"Good idea Sheldon! I'll go right now and buy what she needs for her room!" she said happily. "Please watch over XJ-9 and don't let her out of the house!"

"Okay!"

Ms. Wakeman then went out.

Sheldon walked up the stairs and went to XJ-9's room. He knocked on her door.

"Go away mom! I don't want to talk to you!" she said angrily.

"I'm not , I'm Sheldon!"

Jenny then opened the door. "Hi Sheldon! Where's mom?"

"She went out to do some errands. I came to ask if you are okay."

"Yeah I'm okay. Just mad at mom that's all."

They stood quiet for a while.

"Say, Sheldon. You think I can go out for a while? You know outside to see what's everything is like?"

"Sorry but Ms. Wakeman told me not to let you out of the house."

"What?!" She said disappointingly and mad. "Great! I can't decorate my own room nor go out! What can I do?"

Sheldon just felt bad her for and decided to think of something.

"I know! How about we watch t.v.! They show a lot of things what might be outside!"

"Really!? Okay! Let's watch t.v.!"

They went into the living room and turned on the t.v. Sheldon put it on a show about traveling. Then a comedy show, game show, planet animal show, music videos, and lastly a drama show about teenagers in high school life. XJ-9 was really hooked into the drama show.

"Wow! Real teenagers doing actual things like going to school, mall, friends and hanging out! It looks so much fun!"

"I guess it does. Though actually experiencing it is sometimes not so great."

"Right! Sheldon is an actual teenager! What is it like?"

"Well if you're like me, you'll end up being alone and bullied at times."

"You just need to open up and stand up for yourself! That boy Kevin in the show did!"

"Yeah well it's not always that easy," he tells her.

"Okay. Well I hope things go well if I ever get to go to high school."

"I hope it does!"

Just then, Ms. Wakeman came back.

"Sheldon! XJ-9! Come quickly!"

They met with her right at the front door.

"I'm sorry, XJ-9 for getting mad at you!" Ms. Wakeman began saying. "So make it up to you I'll let you decorate your room but the monitors stay!"

"Really? Okay!" she said excitedly.

"And to start I bought a few things to decorate your room with."

They all looked at the truck parked outside the house.

"Though I rented the truck we still need to get the things inside! We are going need you to do it XJ-9! You need to do it fast enough that others outside won't see you! Luckily today a lot of people are out somewhere or inside their homes but still we need to be careful for no one to see you!"

"Got it!"

"Good! Now let's do this!"

XJ-9 flew fast to the truck and went to get a few things and put them in the house. She went really fast and whenever someone came passing by she dropped it on the lawn and hid behind it. She then went back fast as she can until she was finally done. Now all she needed to do was put everything in her room though first they decided to paint the walls first. Then they put all the furniture inside; drawers, desk, t.v., mirror, bed, radio, lamps, beanbag chair, and shelves. Then her new bet sheets and pillows on her new bed.

XJ-9 looked at it all and was completely amazed. She went to hug her mom "Thanks mom! I love it!"

"You're welcome XJ-9!" she said happily.

Sheldon was really happy for them. This day was definitely a great day! He got to see Ms. Wakeman's five year creation finally completed. He got to know her and help both of them out. Hopefully with XJ-9 now around, everything will look bright and make great memories in the future!

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**I enjoy writing this story and hopefully you enjoy reading it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
